


Dean's Own Personal Gas-N-Sip

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Short, Winged Castiel, Winged Dean, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an angel and a human truly love one another, a physical relationship brings about interesting changes.</p><p>Beta read by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110">Sherlock1110</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Own Personal Gas-N-Sip

Cas stared at Dean, his mouth hanging open. "They're beautiful. I can't believe they're there, but they're beautiful." He grabbed the hunter before he had a chance to pull on clothes and whisked him away to the etheric plane where they floated in a pocket of air filled space. Immediately, the angel reached behind Dean and started stroking his... wings.

"Oh, hell no." Dean looked over his shoulder. "I do not have wings. I am not an angel. I'm a human. I eat pie. I have sex. I drink bear. I don't have wings."

"I do all of those things now as well, Dean. You taught me about pie, sex and beer. I still have wings." Cas was still stroking the hunter's wings and humming in pleasure.

"What. The. Fuck. Just wait." Dean held up his hands. He had to get his shit together. "Where are we? Why do I have wings? And..." Oh! He saw Cas' own wings. They were beautiful! "Why can I see yours?" The hunter blinked, realizing he was touching the angel's wing, stroking it.

"We're in a safe zone I built for myself, for this vessel, in the etheric plane. It's a stable point where I can come to rest when I need to think and seek clarity. I wanted to see your wings properly, Dean, not just the suggestion of them I glimpsed on Earth."

"I can see why," the hunter said, entranced by Castiel's gorgeous brown wings. No, brown was too simple a description. There were striations that varied from the darkest brown to the most brilliant gold. "I can't believe this is the first time I've seen them. I always imagined they'd be black."

"That's because all you ever saw was their shadow." Cas took a step closer to Dean so that their bodies touched. He wrapped his arms around the hunter, just under silver wings and rested his head on Dean's shoulder. "I had no idea. Thank you."

The hunter hugged him awkwardly back, taking a moment to figure out where to put his arms. "Alright... You're welcome, but for what and why do I have wings all of a sudden?"

Cas didn't let go. "There's a legend among the angels. If an angel and a human engage in sex and they both truly love each other..."

"The human turns into an angel." Dean said, horrified.

With a laugh, Cas looked up into the hunter's eyes. "No, he get his wings, so he can fly with the angel."

"But I don't have an angel's grace." Dean looked puzzled.

Castiel rubbed their dicks together suggestively. "When we have sex and you make me come, you have to close your eyes or go blind."

"Yes..."

"When I lose control like that, some of my grace escapes and is absorbed by you. Not much, but over time, it accumulates. It's enough for you to fly with me through the etheric plane. The more sex we have, the further you can fly."

"So me giving you an angelic orgasm is like hitting the Gas-N-Sip." Dean grinned. "Well, let's top off the tank." He pressed his lips to Cas' and they did just that. So much so, they could fly together anywhere they wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com).


End file.
